Hogwarts Diary
by Kelly Lily Potter
Summary: a diary of our life before during and after hogwarts. some drama as it goes on
1. Chapter 1

For those who don't know me my name is Kelly Potter. Me and my brother were forced to live with our aunt and uncle after our parents got into a horrific accident leaving me and my brother, physically and emotionally, with a scar. All our lives things had been happening both around us and to us and we could never explain them. We spent most of our lives working as slaves to our aunt and uncle and usually we would have to go to our room without food. Our room wasn't a room since it was the cupboard under the stairs and the only way me and my brother got privacy was by putting a sheet in between our sides of the cupboard. But in a way I'm glad that happened otherwise me and my brother wouldn't be so close.

Our connection is very close he always knows what I'm going to do and vice-versa. He makes sure that I don't do anything bad and get myself in even more trouble. In a way we complete each other he's the one who keeps us out of trouble and makes sure we do our best in everything we do. Although he can be a nag I know he does it for the best. Me on the other hand well I'm more the fun loving girl I love making trouble and having fun I make sure that my brother has fun every know and again even though it's hard to do.

We don't really know our parents since they died when we were only one, but we do know one thing and that's who we take after. I have very pale skin, some freckles, icy blue eyes, and flaming ginger hair that's always in its place. I know I look like my mom seeing as I saw a picture of her when she was younger and we looked exactly the same except I have my dad's eyes, so me and my brother think seeing as he has dark black messy hair, pale skin, no freckles, and he has green eyes. We don't know whose personality we are most like though and that really bothers me. I don't know who I am or where my life is leading me but I do know one thing and that is that things are about to change. I feel that those changes are going to happen on my 11th birthday. I feel it deep inside and whenever I have this deep feeling I know something very good is going to happen. It's only when my scar hurts when it's going to be something bad.

So comment and tell me things to add but be nice about please.


	2. Chapter 2

I was right starting the day after me and Harry started getting letters. I know that doesn't sound like a big thing but it is seeing as me and Harry never get any letters. They didn't have a postage stamp and was from some place called Hogwarts and the creepiest is that whoever they were knew where me and Harry slept. After getting about a billion letters my uncle decided to leave and we all had to leave to some godforsaken place in the middle of a storm, and it sucks even more since the next day would be our birthday and we were forced to sleep on the ground.

"Happy Birthday Harry" "Happy Birthday Kelly" we said at the same time exactly at 12 we were officially 11. As me and Harry blew out our birthday candles on our drawing on the cake all I could think about and wish that me and Harry could leave this place for the entire year. As if on clock work a huge monstrous bang came from outside waking up the entire house. Another huge loud thump hit the door knocking it down and instinct took over and me and my brother where in the corner hiding from whoever knocked down the door. "Sorry about that" is all we heard other than Dudley's scream. "Well there you are Harry and where's your sister Kelly?" asked the intruder. "I'm not Harry" stuttered Dudley "I am" said Harry "Kelly you can come out now." "Fine." As the man handed me and Harry a cake with pink frosting and green words we just had to ask, "I'm sorry but who are you?" After the man, Hagrid, introduced himself he told us how we had been accepted to the best magical school ever. "How can this be…" said I. "I mean we can't be wizard's were just Harry," said Harry, "and just Kelly." After he told us all about how our parent's were magical and after giving Dudley a tail we left with him.

"Hagrid the letter says that" I started "that all wizard's and witches in training must have a standard size pewter cauldron" "A wand," "all the books at the bottom" "plain black robes" "a black cap" "and may bring if they want" "an owl a toad or a cat. Can we get all this in London?" said Harry and me finishing each other's sentence. "Only if you know were to go" replied Hagrid. Soon we were in front of a store painted all black that I probably wouldn't have noticed if Hagrid hadn't pointed it out. Soon we were inside and as soon as people found out who we were they kept on saying things like "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. and Miss. Potter." All me and Harry could think of is how do they know us since we certainly don't know them. Soon we had gotten away from them and were outside and looking at a solid brick wall. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "Just watch" said Hagrid pointing at some bricks with his pink umbrella and then there was a huge hole in the brick wall that kept growing until it was an archway and there was tons of people in an alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley" said Hagrid. Soon we were looking at brooms, robes, books, ice cream shop, and everything else. "Hagrid how are we going to pay for all of this you heard Uncle Vernon he's not going to pay for this?" asked my brother. "Well there's your money Gringott's safest place in the world except Hogwarts" replied Hagrid. As soon as we entered Gringott's me and Harry couldn't help but stare in awe. This bank was the most spectacular place we had ever seen, with black granite tiles, gold accents, and crystal chandeliers. Everywhere you looked was something new. Never in my life had I seen a place that could cause so mush awe and still make us fell like something bad was going to happen. When Harry pointed out the goblin's I was even more excited. Soon we were following one to get to our vault but to get to it we had to go down a roller coaster type thing. The ride took sharp turns and soon I realized that the goblin wasn't driving it, but instead of freaking out I stayed cool. Finally we got to our vault I was expecting maybe a couple of knuts, galleons, and sickles but when the vault door opened nothing could have prepared me for that. When the door opened Harry and I noticed tons of piles of money. We had never seen so much in our lives and it showed. After Harry got us some money that would allow us to get our supplies we thought we would leave but no we got back into the cart and started going further down. Soon we were at another vault. Harry and I thought there would be tons of money because of the size and what the goblin told us but when it opened up we found a small package in brown paper. The only thoughts in my head was "why was this so important that it was top secret?"

Once we left we went to get our robes in which we met a very rude little boy. After that we got our books and all of our other supplies. Finally we had to get our wand as we stood outside the wand shop named Olliverander's Hagrid left saying he had some business to do. When we entered the man said he had been waiting for us to walk through his door. After trying out many wands he soon got a waxy look in his eyes. He then walked and got two wands that were side-by-side. When we tried the wands out they just felt right then he told us the story about how a phoenix had only given three tail feathers two of them resided in mine and Harry's wand the third feather resided in the wand of the person who had given us our scars.

While getting supper, before we turned in, Hagrid told us about Voldemort and what people believed had happened to him and how we got the scars.

Ok so nice comment's please and I'll try to put up a new chapter every other day


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was the day we were going to Hogwarts. I don't know how or why but on that day Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia gave us a ride to King Cross station. The answer was soon revealed as me and Harry looked for Platform 9 ¾ we noticed that there was a platform 9 and a platform 10 but know platform 9 ¾. We should've of none that this was just a prank but who would set this up seeing as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don't have a sense of humor. Then I heard a woman talking to her family and she said muggles nobody knows about muggles except for wizard's so we decided to follow. Then before our own two eyes we watched one of the sons go through the wall. We thought it was a trick of our eyes but then when her twins went through the wall but not before cracking a joke in which I had to laugh. "Excuse me" said my brother as I followed suit "Do you know how to how to" said my brother as he tried to put words together but luckily the mom knew exactly what we meant saying "How to get onto the platform? No problem it's Ron's first year too," when she pointed to the boy slightly behind us we realized she had to other kids, then she continued "what you want to do is head straight in between the platforms nine and ten wall best do it at a run if your nervous." Then she moved to the side. Harry went first as I followed exactly behind him as we prepared for the crash it never came instead we heard the sound of a train whistle. "Come on we need to find a compartment" said Harry "Okay lets drop off our luggage first okay?" I questioned. "Yeah that would be smart" replied Harry.

After dropping off our luggage we found a compartment. A little after we sat down the boy whose mom had told us how to get on the platform came in we soon started about Hogwarts when a girl with long platinum blond hair and sterling gray eyes came in. "Hi my name is Jewels Malfoy. May I sit here for a while?" she asked. "Yeah sure" said my brother. "My name is Kelly, this is my brother Harry, and this is Ron" I said pointing to everyone. "Are you two really Harry and Kelly Potter?" she questioned. "Yeah it's us" replied Harry. "Do you have the… the… the scar" whispered Ron. "O yeah want to see it?" asked Harry. "Yeah I'd love to" said Ron and Jewels at the same time. As we pulled back our bangs hiding our scars the looked and stared in awe. Soon a girl named Kari Delacour came in, who we soon found at she was related to Jewels. After a minute or two Jewels and Kari left.

A little after that a girl, named Hermione came in. "Have you guys seen a toad?" she asked. "No" we all said in unison. "Are you going to do magic? Well let's see then" she replied. When the magic Ron tried to do didn't work she took over then she Fixed Harry's glasses. Although she did seem very nice she seemed like a snob and a know-it-all. Once she left I went to the lavatory to change into my robes when I got back Harry and Ron had already changed.

Soon we had arrived at Hogwarts and all of us first years took a boat ride to Hogwarts in was so beautiful. When we got into the castle we were met by a teacher who told us that we were to be sorted. Soon after she left behind a huge pair af doors when we heard, "So it's true then the famous Harry and Kelly Potter have come to Hogwarts" said the boy then he continued, "this is Crabbe and Goyle and i'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and you've already met my sisiter and my cousin." When Draco said his name Ron left and then Draco pranced on him for that saying, "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair... and a hand-me-down robe... you must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sorts. I can help you there." he coutinued and at that he held out his hand. "I think i can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." replied Harry as i shook Draco's hand saying "It's a pleasure to meet you but i think my brother and I would like to make friends by ourselves if you dont mind?" then both Draco and Harry gave me a long stare. "Everyone get in line two-by-two." said the teacher. When Harry and I were called to be sorted it was probably one of the scariest things that happened to us seeing as we were almost sorted into Slytherin House also known as the evil house. Luckily we were sorted into the house of the brave GRYFFINDOR! Harry and I couldn't have been any happier and soon we noticed that when our house was called they were cheering the loudest than any of the other house.

So I can't write anything new during the weekend because i have to much to do. So hopefuly the next chapter will be up on tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4

In the end Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were all placed in Gryffindor which was great other than we didn't really like Hermione since she was a know-it-all. Jewels went after her brother Draco and both were placed into Slytherin I don't believe Harry likes him because he was acting very rude when we first met him. I mean sure Draco was being a tad full of himself but then again aren't we all. He was nice though he offered to help us make friends. Also he was pretty cute if I do say so myself. Jewels on the other hand was a little like her brother but she was really nice and it seemed that she was in a way under his shadow. Her cousin, Kari, was really nice although she seemed to be sort of a snob. It turned out though that she had transferred from another school named Beauxbatons Academy. She was a year older and had a very thick accent. If that wasn't weird enough whenever she walked by guys seemed to be drawn to her as if they couldn't be without her weird isn't it.

On the first day it was pretty good except Harry and Ron were late to our first class. As for friends me and Hermione became good friends I also became great friends with the twins George and Fred, Ron, Jewels, Kari, and because I was friend's with his sister Draco was decent to me he didn't call me Pothead, Potty, and I basically had to force him not to call me Potter. Both Harry and I were great in Defense against the Dark Arts. Only I was a little better in transfiguration than he was. Harry and I both had a shot at being on the quidditch team after I zoomed after him so that he wouldn't get kicked out but when McGonagall saw us flying she made us meet the captain. Before meeting him I went to the library and looked it up to see if I wanted to play and decided that it would be better if he played because he hates it when I'm hurt. Then we found out our FATHER had been the seeker in quidditch. Which I think was a coincidence seeing as they look the same.

Then a week into the school year my brother told me the only way I could prank was if I kept up my grades so of course that got my attention because if I wasn't hanging out with Harry, Hermione, and Ron or Kari and Jewels I would always be with Fred and George pranking. Soon I realized to very odd things one was the fact that Professor Snape, the potions teacher, always seemed nice to me even though it was a known fact he only likes people in his own house, Slytherin. The only good that I got out of it was he would always help me with potions in which he thought I was doing extra credit. The other odd thing thought is that whenever Gryffindor and Slytherin had a class together Draco would always be looking at me when he could spare a chance.

"Ron have you seen my brother?" I asked.

"I think he's in our dorm why?" asked Ron.

"Oh no reason I just need to talk to him thanks" I said as I seemed past him and ran up the stairs. "Harry we need to talk" I demanded as I entered the room.

"About what may I ask?" he questioned

"Well I was wondering if I could have a boyfriend?" I asked preparing for him to blow up and then I looked in his face and saw a look that looked crazy and at that I ran back down the stairs.

"What do you want?" asked Harry following me down the stairs as I sat in a chair.

"I just want a boyfriend" I replied

"Why do you want a boyfriend?" he questioned.

"Well because that Draco boy is always staring at me and it's creepy and because I would like a guy to like me because of me and not because he has to and I promise that I'll keep up my grades and try to not get caught I promise" I answered.

"Well…..Fine you can have a boyfriend" replied Harry.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you" at that I left the room in search of George and Fred.

"Hey guys guess what?" I asked

"What Kelly?" questioned Fred.

"I can date _ahh_ I have to tell Kari and Jewels see ya" then I left to find the girls when I told them they were so happy for me. A week later George came up to me and told me that he had liked me since we had first met then he asked me out. I wasn't thinking it was going to be much but Saturday night me and George had our first date. He told me to dress casually since we were going to be taking a fly so I grabbed my broom and left. I followed George for about 15 minutes before reaching a place. I'm not sure where it was but it was beautiful. It was near a lake and on the shore next to the lake was a weeping willow with its tips touching the ground. It was a full moon and underneath the tree was a small picnic with two candles. It was the most romantic night I had ever had. After we flew back to Hogwarts and got safely into the common room George asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes.

When the rumor that I had a boyfriend spread through the school I noticed that people were shocked to see that I was dating. Among other things I heard was "How can she have a boyfriend just because she's the girl-that-lived that doesn't give her a reason to take other girls man" I mean come on he wasn't dating anyone and just because he likes me because we have things in common is no reason to be jealous but as all ways I brushed it off. After about a week of me dating George I noticed how Draco started staring at me less although I was happy about that I was still a tad sad to see him stop I don't know why but for some reason Draco staring at me gave me comfort. Weird I know.

ok so i tried to make this longer and apparently i have to much energy at night hehe

so you know what to do about nice comments so have a nice weekend


	5. Chapter 5

Today was Halloween a day that both Muggles and Wizarding Folks adore. The entire castle was decorated in bats cobwebs ghouls and many more, but the best part was these were real! After charms, I decided to go to Professor Snape to ask him to help me with a potion which he happily agreed to do. When I had finished it was a couple minutes before the feast and I decided I could spare a minute to go to the bathroom. When I went into the bathroom I found Hermione locked in a stall crying.

"Hermione, Hermione please talk to me, tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded with her. "I don't have any friends." She chocked out. "What do you mean you don't have any friends?" I asked confused. "Your brother's stupid friend Ronald said I'm a nuisance, a prick, and I don't have any friends but with not as good a vocabulary" she managed to say. At that I left to find Ron and Harry but not before saying, "I'll be right back to sort out this problem."

"Ron Harry what the hell did you do?" I asked. "Kelly what are you talking about?" asked Ron with his mouth full of food. "Hermione is in a bathroom stall crying her eyes out. Think about what you said to her because that was low. Now I have to leave to try to get her out of the stall." I said before running back to the bathroom.

"Hermione please come out?" I pleaded with her. "No I don't have any friends" she answered. "You do to have friends why else would I be on this disgusting bathroom floor trying to unlock the door?" I questioned her. "Because you're nice" she answered "No it's because I'm your friend so please come out" I pleaded yet again. "Fine give me a second" she yelled through the door.

As soon as she opened the door I looked at her and noticed she looked petrified and soon I new why behind me was a huge mountain troll. Soon we locked ourselves back in the stall and got on the ground. Luckily Harry and Ron knew where we were because they came and gave us enough time to crawl over underneath the sink so we could move if he tried to hit us. Harry then leaped onto the trolls club and landed on his head. When the troll got a hold of Harry it was all up to Ron. "Help me" pleaded Harry. "What should I do" asked Ron. "ANYTHING" screamed Harry. Then Hermione screamed "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA! SWITCH AND FLICK!" Soon enough Ron did Wingardium Leviosa and it worked the club levitated above the trolls head and then fell back down dropping Harry and knocking the troll out cold.

"Is it dead?" asked Hermione. "No just knocked out" answered Harry taking his wand out of the troll's nose. "Eww troll boogies" said Ron. "What the... explain you three?" said Professor McGonagall pointing at me Harry and Ron. "Well you see we were… and then we came… and then it was knocked out..." we tried explaining but with failure then Hermione spoke up "It was my fault Professor… I had read about trolls and thought I could handle it by my own. If Harry Kelly and Ron hadn't come I'd probably be dead" she said lying through her teeth. "Well I'll would've have thought you better from you five points will be taken away from Gryffindor. As for the three of you I hope you know how lucky you are not many first years would have been able to take on a fully grown mountain troll five points will be awarded to each of you…. For sheer dumb luck" finished Professor McGonagall. "Come on it might wake up" stuttered Professor Quirrell after Professor Snape walked away.

"Thanks, Hermione, for bailing us out" I said. "Good of you to get us out of trouble like that" added Harry. "Mind you we did save them" replied Ron. "Mind you they wouldn't have needed saving hadn't you not insulted Hermione" replied Harry "True" I added. "What are friends for?" answered Ron and with this we all left to the common room with smiles on our face and laughing the entire way.

The next day seemed to go by in a blur it was Saturday which meant QUIDDITCH. This was going to be Harry's first game and I know he must've been very scared. As I got dressed into a red sweater, some baggy jeans I've had forever, tennis shoes that seriously need to be replaced, a formally white jacket that had been transformed into a gold jacket, and I ponytail, I decided that this would be good enough for the game. "Hello Ron, Hermione. Do you guys know where my brother is?" I asked. "The last time I saw him he was in our room" replied Ron. "Was he up?" I questioned. "No why?" pondered Ron. I looked at my watch "Ron! Harry only has forty-five minutes to eat and get down to the quidditch pitch!" I yelled and with that I ran out of the grand hall and sprinted to Harry's dorm.

"Harry…Harry WAKE UP!" I yelled. "Whhaaattt?" asked a very tired Harry. "Come on you only have forty minutes to get dressed, eat, and get to the quidditch pitch!" I answered then I put his quidditch uniform on his bed then he jumped out of bed and I left the room. We took a shortcut to the Grand Hall were me Hermione and Ron tried to make him eat something.

Then Professor Snape came up and said "Good Luck Potter but then again now that you fought a fully grown troll a game of quidditch should be easy even if it is against Slytherin." "Good Morning Professor Snape" I said in a perfectly nice tone. "Good morning Miss Potter" replied Professor Snape as we limped off. "That's why there was blood" said Harry. "Blood?" asked Hermione. "What are you talking about?" I chimed in. "Last night I'm guessing that Snape let the troll out so he can go to the three headed dog, only he got bite and that's why he's limping" explained Harry. "But why would anyone want to go to that thing?" asked Hermione. "That day when me and Kelly went to Gringott's with Hagrid he picked something up said it was top secret" said Harry. Soon I caught on to where he was going "That's what the dog is hiding. Only I don't think Professor Snape did it maybe he went there to make sure nobody tried to get in I mean he's not evil. At least not to me" I finished.

During the game when Harry caught sight of the snitch the weirdest thing happened Harry's broom started freaking out. Immediately I went down over by the locker's to make sure that if Harry got hurt I could take him to the hospital wing. Then his broom stopped acting up. We were able to win only after Harry fell of his broom and almost swallowed the Golden Snitch. _But who would try to hurt Harry?_ That was the only thought going through my head both before during and after the celebration.

so you know the drill nice comments and yes i have way to much energy at nite and not enough during the day. and it's HARRY POTTER weekend on abc family


	6. Chapter 6

As we were walking with Hagrid, to his hut, we started talking about wheat happened the day before.

"Nonsense Harry! Why would professor Snape try to hurt Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"I don't know. Why was he trying to get pass that three headed dog?" asked Harry.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" asked Hagrid.

"That thing has a name?" commented Hermione.

"Well of course it does I gave it to Professor Dumbledore to guard the..." said Hagrid

"Yes?" egged Harry.

"I shouldn't have said that. No more questions, don't ask anymore questions!" finished Hagrid. "Whatever Fluffy is guarding is strictly before Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel," as Hagrid realized his mistake, "Ooo I should not have told you that, I should not have told you that."

"Nicholas Flamel?" said Harry and I in unison.

"Who is he?" asked Ron

"I don't know" answered Hermione.

After hearing the name Nicholas Flamel we all spent most of our free time in the library but after a week or so we all started losing faith we had searched in tons of books mostly about recent wizards and famous wizard in this last century but nothing came up.

Soon enough it was the winter holiday. Almost everyone was going home except the teachers. Professor Flitwick was putting up Christmas decorations on the trees, all the suit of armor sang Christmas carols when you walked by them, and the ghost sang carols to.

"I see you're all packed" said Ron.

"I see your not" said Hermione

"Change of plans me mum and dad decided to go visit my brother Charlie in Romania. D5" answered Ron and soon his chess piece was moving and knocked down Harry's.

"That's totally barbaric" said Hermione a tad disgusted.

"That's wizard's chess" said Ron in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well now you can help Harry look up Nicholas Flamel" commented Hermione

"We've looked a hundred times" said Ron with somewhat of a pleading voice.

"Not in the restricted section. Merry Christmas!" said Hermione as she pranced off.

"We'll looks like we had a bad influence on her" I chimed in as we all started laughing.

As it came upon Christmas day me and Harry weren't expecting much at maximum we were expecting some old sock's of Dudley's and that was all. Then I looked at my clock and saw it was nine a.m. Then I heard:

"Harry, Kelly Wake up. Come on wake up" screamed Ron.

"Happy Christmas!" said Harry and I.

"Happy Christmas!" answered Ron

"What are you wearing?" asked Harry that's when I noticed Ron's maroon sweater that had a giant "R" on it.

"O it's my sweater" said Ron sadly, "Looks like you guys got one two."

"We've got presents" I said befuddled. Soon Harry and I were racing down the stairs.

"Right there" answered Ron. He was right we did we had seven presents! That was the most we had ever had and we were so happy. I found one present that was for both Harry and I wrapped in brown packaging so we decided to open it first but not before reading the note that came with it reading; _Your Father left this in my possession it's about time I returned it to you two. Use it well. _When we unwrapped it we found a cloth it was beautiful it was soft and felt like water when you touched it and it was light even though it looked as if it would be heavy.

"Well try it on then" chimed Ron eating some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Harry wrapped it around the both of us and after it stopped moving we were invisible we were just two floating heads.

"I know what that is! That's an invisibility cloak! Those are very rare who gave it to you?" asked Ron

"It doesn't say" I answered

"It just says 'Use it well'" finished Harry.

"Harry! We can use this to check the restricted section! Tonight!" I quietly screamed.

After making a plan Harry and I opened the rest of our presents. We both got sweaters mede by Mrs. Weasley with our initials on it mine was green Harry's blue. From Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley we got old black socks. Then Harry and I both got books from Hermione mine was 'Best pranks and How the wizard's got away with it' and Harry's was a huge one but I'm not sure what it was about.

At 10p.m Harry and I left we took a lamp and headed to the library. When we got there we lit the lamp and opened the door. When we thought we were safe we took off the cloak and started looking under 'F'. When Harry opened a book it started screaming when we finally got it closed Filch was already there.

"Who is it? I know your in here you can't hide" he said. But we could we left the lamp and went under the cloak. We were going to head straight but Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, was blocking our way just then a door opened. We walked over there but we saw Professor Snape and Professor Quirrel there and Professor Sanpe was holdsing him against the wall and then he spoke, "You don't want me as your enemy Quirrel," he stopped as if he heard something then I noticed how hard Harry was breathing, so I put my hand on his mouth and we started backing up and just in time as Snape struck where Harry and I had just been, He then continued, "We will be having another meeting soon it should give you time to find out were your loyalties lie." Just then Filch came in,

"Professor's I found this in the restricted section. It means a student is out of bed."

With that they all left in a mad rush and Harry and I walked through a door which by the looks of it looked as if it used to be a classroom. In the middle was a huge golden but rather dusty mirror. It had some other language on it As me and Harry went up to it we saw our images and then behind me was a woman that looked like me and behind Harry a man that looked like him. Which we soon realized as our own parent's then we ran to go tell Ron. When we got back we told him to stand where we had stood and told him to look in. Instead of seeing our parent's he saw himself as head boy and the captain of the quidditch team.

"Harry, Kelly do you think this shows the future?" asked Ron.

"How can it both our parent's are dead" answered Harry.

After looking at our parent's for one more minute the three of us left to go to sleep. The next night we came back we must have blown right past Professor Dumbledore sitting on a chair because we sat down so we could see our parents and he started talking.

"Back again Harry, Kelly." He said. At that we stood up and started talking again, "I assume by now you know of what the Mirror of Erised does. Let me give you a clue the happiest man on Earth would look into the mirror and see himself exactly the way he is, when you two look into the mirror you see your mother and father standing next to you" he finished.

"So it shows you what you want…" answered Harry

"Whatever you want?" I finished.

"Yes and No it only show's you the deepest desire in your heart. But Harry it does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that" Dumbledore finished. Before Harry said, "Sir… Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"  
"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."  
"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"  
"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks."  
Me and Harry stared at this great man wondering why he saw woolen socks.  
"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."  
It was only when we was back in bed that it struck us that maybe Dumbledore might not have been entirely truthful. But then we thought it was a personal question maybe to personal for a teacher to tell his students.

Ok sorry it's so long just alot of info so nice comments please!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Hermione welcome back how was your holiday?" I asked as Hermione came through our dorm room.

"Oh it was fantastic how was yours? Did you and Harry get my presents?" she asked.

"Yes I absolutely love mine I'm actually planning on a couple of ones that looked somewhat easy." I replied more excited than ever.

"Oh I thought you would like it. So did you find out about Nicholas Flamel?" she whispered.

"No we tried looking in the restricted section but Filch came and we almost got caught but there is some good news" I said.

"What did you here if he is in the restricted section? Tell me come on." Begged Hermione.

"Harry and I our parent's we looked into this mirror thing and we saw our parent's!" I said so quickly. I knew she didn't understand but very few would understand so we dropped that subject.

Later that day Hermione ran up to me almost knocking me down, "Kelly come on Ron and Harry are in the library I found something come on" she said as she stared runnig dragging me behind.

"Sit here with Ron and Harry I'll be back" and she was gone in a flash and came back with a huge book in hand.

"I can't believe I forgot about this I checked it out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." She said as she slammed a book against the table.

"This light?" asked Ron shutting up as he saw the look on her face.

"Here we go 'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone'" she read as Harry and Ron interrupted saying:

"The what?" asked 

"Honestly don't you two read. 'The Sorcerer's stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It'll transform any metal into pure gold and produces theElixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal…" said Hermione as she was yet again interrupted. 

"Immortal?" asked Ron.

"It mean's you'll never die" Answered Hermione

"I know what it means" Replied Ron angry.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday that's what Fluffy is guarding on the third floor'" finished Hermione.

"That's what under the trap door. The Sorcerer's Stone." I added.

"Well no wonder we couldn't find him in wizard's of the century since he's not well from this century." I said.

"We should tell Hagrid we found out. Tonight" said Harry

"What is that good for he won't tell us anything." I replied

"Well maybe since we already know he can help us" said Harry with a shrug.

"It can help" said Hermione.

"Fine we'll go." I said finally giving up.

"Come on Ron! What's taking so long?" I asked angrily

"I'm done okay?" Ron said

"About time let's go" said Hermione.

"Ok everybody stay close together and don't get caught" instructed Harry as.

As we started walking we knew it was going to be hard since every time we walked a huge echo could be heard all along the castle. Finally we got to Hagrids hut and started knocking on Hagrids door.

"Don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no state to entertain" he said as he closed the doors on our faces.

"We know about the Sorcerer's stone!" we shouted.

"Oh" said Hagrid as he turned back and started walking back into his hut and letting us follow.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Said Harry

"Not all of us" I noted

"Are you steal on about him?" asked Hagrid

"We know he's after it but we don't know why" said Harry

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone. He won't steal it" said Hagrid

"See I told you" I said in a know-it-all fashion

"What?" said Ron and Harry.

"You heard me. Come on, I'm a bit preoccupied today." Said Hagrid

"Wait a minute 'one of the teachers'?" asked Harry

"Of course there are other things defending the stone, aren't there?" asked Hermione

"Spells enchantments" I added

"Right. Waste of bloody time if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy, Not a soul knows how except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I should not have told you that" said Hagrid.

Soon we heard rattling this might not had been so odd hadn't it been coming from the cauldron. Soon Hagrid went to the cauldron and took out an enormous egg that was obviously hot.

"Hagrid what exactly is that?" asked Harry questioningly 

"That? It's a…." said Hagrid

"I know what that is. But Hagrid how did you get one?" asked Ron

"I won it. Off a stranger I met down at the pub," said Hagrid, "seemed quite glad to be rid of it as a matter of fact."

It started shaking even more fiercely everyone started moving away fromit as if it was a bomb about to explode. Soon something was trying to come out of it.

"Is that a dragon?" asked Hermione

"That's not just a dragon it's a Norwegian Ridgeback my brother Charlie works with them in Romania." Ron finished

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh bless him. Look he knows his mummy. Hello Norbert" said Hagrid happily

"Norbert?" I asked 

"Well yeah he has to have a name don't he?" said Hagrid as Harry Ron and I tried to keep from laughing. After Norbert hiccupped sending flames at Hagrid. As he tried to stop the ashes from lighting his beard on fire Hagrid noticed someone looking through the window.

"Who's that?" he asked as we turned to see the back of someone's head.

"Malfoy." Said Harry

"Oh boy." said Hagrid

Sorry it took so long ok so send nice reviews :-)


End file.
